


Night of the Risen

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn, climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Josh is smol scared bean, M/M, awful tags, chris is a gaming nerd, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: Josh hates horror games so when Chris devotes an entire night to playing one he can't help needing his hero boyfriend to protect him





	

"C'mooooon Chris" the brunette whines as he's geeky boyfriend scours the multiple shelfs looking at countless video games all calling his name. 

 

"Alright, alright" he sighed before smiling eagerly and snatching at a rather gory looking box. "Night of the risen...? Seriously Cochise that sounds cheesy as fuck" he smirked but the blonde just shook his head. "Nah dude this is the one, soon as we get home I'm slamming this into the console and playing it until dawn" Josh said no more and just grinned at how cheerful his boyfriend was acting. 

As they got into their apartment Chris raced over to the TV fiddling with the disc before switching on the console and pressing the game in. He dived onto the couch and beckoned his boyfriend to grab a seat but Josh just smiled "maybe later" he said walking into the kitchen and grabbing at a freezer pizza before turning to Chris. 

 

"Pepperoni ok?" He asked but the blonde was consumed by his game not even moving to answer his question. Josh frowned sarcastically and just laughed to himself putting the pizza into the oven and starting to set up the kitchen table. He almost forgot Chris was there a few times but occasional muttered grunts and growled slurs reminded him that he was just too busy in his own thoughts.

Once the food was ready Josh called for his boyfriend to come over but Chris just groaned commenting that he'll just be a few more minutes. Ten minutes later and Josh was still sitting alone poking at his last slice of pizza while jokingly glaring at his boyfriend who's whole attention was fixed on the game. After a while the tanned boy gives up moving the other plate of pizza onto the work top and clearing away his own mess. 

Part of him was agitated that he'd gone to the effort of making food for his boyfriend and it had gone totally ignored but it wasn't a big deal since he knew how happy Chris was playing his new video game and Josh had been the exact same before whenever he found a new series on Netflix.

Hours passed and Josh found himself falling asleep as he stood watching the other play. He groaned dramatically and stumbled over to his boyfriend, falling sarcastically onto the couch where Chris sat. He nudged himself forward so that he was curled up next to the blonde boy, head resting on his lap. 

Chris glanced down smiling. "Hey you" he chuckled but the tanned boy just stared at him with innocent puppy dog eyes. "Aww does someone want attention?" He purred making the other pout burying his face further into the others lap before reluctantly nodding. "Alright then babe 30 more minutes then I'll switch it off ok" Josh was about to protest before he felt the other bend down and press soft kisses against his neck. Dammit he knew Josh couldn't resist those. 

They sat there for a while before Chris noticed Josh shaking slightly on his lap. He looked down concerned to see Josh's eyes firmly fixated on the screen. "Ah Josh dude cmon you know you get scared of crap like this why're you watching it" he was speaking in a playful tone but the hint of worry was obvious. "Does n-not" Josh shook his head childishly and Chris just smiled at him stroking his hair. "Well I think that's enough gaming for one night, you ready for bed?" 

The tanned boy let out an innocent yawn before leaning into Chris indicating he was too tired to walk to bed. So gently the Blonde rose up, his boyfriend cradled securely in his arms as they both went into the large bedroom. Josh was already wearing his PJ shirt and boxers so Chris just placed him onto the bed before wandering over to a spare shirt lying in the floor. "Hey that's mine" the other snarled playful but Chris just stuck out his tongue before removing his clothes and sliding on the shirt. Josh watched in adoration at the sight of his boyfriend stripped down to only a pair of boxers and his shirt. He was the picture of handsomeness Josh thought as the other just grinned curling up in bed and pulling him close to his chest. 

"Night you" the other smiled before planting a kiss on the others forehead and holding him softly. Josh leaned into his chest, the gentle beat of his heart and his steady breathing relaxing Josh so much that he almost immediately drifted off but not before turning his head to place a soft kiss on the others lips. "Love you" he purred as they both settled into each other and began to fall asleep.

When Josh woke up it was still dark. He was sweating, burning, freezing it didn't make sense. Shivering he looked over at the dimly lit alarm clock reading the irritating figures of "4:16" He groaned quietly while regaining his calm but felt something stir and hum next to him.

"J..Josh..?" He rolled over looking up at his boyfriend who just stared at the wall in shock. This worried the Blonde as he sat up placing a reassuring hand on the others shoulder. "Hey what's wrong?" His tone was soft and gentle and somehow managed to bring Josh away from his thoughts. 

"Sorry..." The other sighed looking down now at the covers. "Just stupid nightmares no biggie" he plastered a fake smile on his face but Chris saw straight through it as he embraced the other tightly rubbing circles into his back. "They're just dreams Josh you know I'd never let anything happen to you" he cooed and the other found himself resting his head into the others shoulder. "You always know what to say" replied the brunette in a muffled voice, Chris could hear the smile in his voice and it calmed his worries.

"Told you not to watch me play that game" he smirked and Josh suddenly glared at him playfully pushing him back a bit. "Hey it's your fault for buying the game in the first place" he grinned as Chris wrapped an arm round the others neck and the lay back down holding each other gently. "Yeah yeah whatever pussy, you're just glad to have a hero like me here to protect you" Chris spoke in a sarcastic proud tone. "You wish" the other chuckled although deep down he knew Chris was right, he was lucky to have him.


End file.
